


Letting Go

by Okami01



Series: Dimivain Week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimivain Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Dimitri is always so caring and sweet towards Sylvain in bed. Sylvain is convinced that they both need something rougher.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Dimivain Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Letting Go

Sylvain moves under Dimitri's touch. Trying to lean into sensations that are already far too much for him. As he's been for minutes now. He breathes sharply on his back. Dimitri's hand curls tightly around his cock. His expression filled with lust and satisfaction. Sylvain stares back, smiling a bit as the pleasure overwhelms  
Sylvain moans as he cums. Dimitri grinds up against him. Strokes him through his orgasm. 

Lately, Dimitri had insisted on it. He wanted to make Sylvain feel good and so he did. The efforts were certainly appreciated. Sylvain felt very loved. But he had a request of his own

Dimitri wraps one of his hands around Sylvain. Beside him, Sylvain can feel Dimitri starting to stroke himself off.

Sylvain pouts and asks the question he'd been asking since they first started fucking.

" You can fuck me now, if you want, Dimitri." He whispers into his ear. Kisses and nips on it while reaching to the side and takes Dimitri's cock in his hand.  
Sylvain already feels so good, but he knows it can feel better and he's greedy. He needs more.  
Dimitri groans, in probably a mixture of annoyance at being stopped and arousal. Sylvain is not deterred. 

" I know you want to… but you're afraid. It's ok." He soothes. Smiling and rubbing Dimitri's back. "I can take it."

He speaks confidently but he's only about 90% sure he can. Dimitri's cock is massive and he's always talking about how he's afraid of losing control and hurting Sylvain. What Dimitri doesn't realize is that's exactly what Sylvain wants. It's what he really needs. Dimitri should be happy that his boyfriend can be a total slutty masochist. 

A blush creeps over Dimitri's face. He pouts and, still facing in the other direction, he speaks.  
" I do not wish to hurt you. Sylvain. I'm not sure I'll be able to stop."

Sylvain angles himself closer to Dimitri. " I can take it," he repeats. " It'll be fine. I've been preparing myself for it, you know?"

He takes one of Dimitri's hands and places it near his ass hole. Wet and ready to be taken  
He nuzzles against Dimitri's neck, placing gentle kisses as he does. " We're doing all of this so that you can relax. So if letting yourself go is what you need to do then do it. I think that… I'd find getting plowed into the sheets by my strong and caring boyfriend very relaxing personally. Wrapping your hands around me and never letting me go, even if you do leave bruises. I'd love it`` Sylvain licks his lips and pauses, for dramatic effect more than anything else.  
" Then again, if you don't want to… then that's also ok. I'll... love you no matter what."

Dimitri groans and flips over to face Sylvain.

" I love you too, Sylvain. And I... I want it," he finally admits with a moan. " I want you. But I'm telling you… it's going to be rough."  
Sylvain nods. " That's good. I keep trying to tell you that I like that. I like all of you."  
Dimitri smiles and pulls Sylvain up against him until he and Sylvain's lips meet. Dimitri crushes into him, rough and possessive. Sylvain can't get enough of it  
." I want you, too," he manages to choke out. 

Before Dimitri pushes him onto his stomach.

" It'll be fine, your highness," Sylvain says reassuradly, turning and winking at him.  
The last coherent thing he manages to say before Dimitri's fingers press up against his hole. Sylvain moans as he's spread apart. Two fingers pump in and out of him at first. Then, without warning, a third. Sylvain squirms. 

Dimitri's voice comes out roughly. " Are you sure you're alright?"

" Yeah," Sylvain chokes out.

The finger fucking goes on for some time. It's nice but they both know what they want. Not that Dimitris's fingers aren't hot and satisfying like the rest of him. But Sylvain has been thinking about his cock for weeks now and he has to have it. He needs to be opened up and ravished and he doubts anyone could do it better than Dimitri. He wants to tell Dimitri this but he can't really coherently form the words.

There's a feeling of emptiness that Sylvain dislikes when Dimitri pulls his fingers out. He can only express his irradiance and desperation with loud whines and the buckling of his hips.

Before Dimitri lines his cock up with Sylvain's ass. Puts his hands roughly on Sylvain's waist and chokes out a warning. He growls as he enters him. Slowly, almost Excruciatingly so. Dimitri growls quietly and Sylvain makes a high pitched sound that he wasn't aware he could make.  
Those noises only continue as Dimitri starts to thrust. Sylvain instinctively meets those thrusts.  
" Good," is all he manages to say. Though in a broken moan more than anything else. Then he can't say anything besides the noises he makes in pleasure.  
Dimitri's fucks him hard and deep. Grunting and growling as he does. Sylvain feels him grip hard on his waist and cum inside him. Even after that, Dimitri doesn't show any signs of slowing down. He's still hard and pumping into him with a new sense of urgency. 

It is rather brutal and Sylvain starts to lose all sense as it goes on. He lays out on the bed, pulling at the sheets. Moaning loudly. Dimitri's name and other words of appreciation fall from his lips in a broken, half coherent state. Each pound sends him further and further into pleasure.  
It doesn't take him long to cum, staining the sheets that have already needed to be changed three times over. Dimitri doesn't stop. Even as all Sylvain can do is take slow ragged breaths. 

He can vaguely feel Dimitri pull him up, his dick still in his ass. He sits and pulls Sylvain on top of him  
Dimitri's pace feels more disjointed now. His moans higher and further apart. 

With no warning other than that, he comes in Sylvain's ass. Sylvain feels something snap inside of him and he also cums again. 

Dimitri falls onto the bed, Sylvain beside him. He throws his arm around him. Dimitri's own warmth and the warmth from his cum are almost too much to handle. 

Sylvain doesn't want to move ever again. He wants more of it. More of Dimitri for as long as he will have him. He thinks these things in his aroused, half coherent state and tries to make a note to tell them to Dimitri later. He catches his breath, feels Dimitri's heart beating quickly beside him. The quiet and low muttering of affectionate words. He thinks he feels Dimitri bite his neck and then start to kiss him gently there. They were both going to have so many marks in the morning. But eventually, Sylvain falls asleep nestled up against Dimitri, signing contently.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimivainweek! Thanks for reading! It's the last day so it was only appropriate that I write my smut.


End file.
